


The Promise

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I feel like all of my fics are just those three tags lmao, Love Confessions, they are shy and awkward and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: "Did you miss me?" Laurel asked suddenly.Dinah swallowed heavily. "I don't- what do you mean?" she asked weakly, praying silently that Laurel would give her an out.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into my head while i was listening to the promise by tracy chapman so i wrote it   
> here u go

"There you go," Dinah said, plopping the folded sheets with a pillow on top into Laurel's hands. Laurel looked at the blankets, and then up at Dinah, like she was working up the courage to say something. 

"Do you want another blanket?" Dinah asked, trying to figure out what was going on in Laurel's head.

Laurel nervously picked at her cuticle, then opened her mouth and took a breath before closing it.

Dinah started to get worried. "Laurel really, what is it? You can trust-"

"Did you miss me?" Laurel asked suddenly. In any other context Dinah would've thought she was teasing, but there was a vulnerability in Laurel's eyes that Dinah hadn't seen in a long time. She swallowed heavily.

"I- I don't... What do you mean?" she asked weakly. She prayed silently that Laurel would give her an out here, laugh it off and move on, because she knew what her answer would be and it _terrified_ her. She been ignoring it for months, pretending it wasn't happening even as she thought back to old times with Laurel with a smile playing on her lips, even as she looked up whenever someone walked into a room and hoped it would be Laurel, even as she fantasized about going all the way to earth-2 just to see her again.

There was a quiet desperation in Laurel's eyes and Dinah knew she wasn't going to brush this off. They were really having this conversation.

"Did you think about me?" Laurel asked quietly. "Even just once?" She took in a deep breath and her voice trembled when she said, "Because I thought about you so much, and if you don't feel the same I don't- "

Dinah couldn't bear to let Laurel keep talking, keep hurting. "I missed you everyday," she said. Laurel let out a breath that was almost a sob and Dinah found that once she'd started she couldn't stop. "The office was so boring without you there to annoy me, and sometimes when I couldn't sleep I'd pretend you were there with me, and no matter what I did I couldn't help but think that it would be so much better if you were there. It felt like there was something missing the whole time," she admitted.

"I felt the same," Laurel whispered. She dropped the sheets are threw her arms around Dinah, burying her face in her shoulder. "I think I might be in love with you," she whispered, fear dripping from every syllable. She'd never felt like this before and it was _terrifying_.

Dinah opened her mouth to say it back, but she just _couldn't_. "I'm sorry Laur, I just cant- I can't say it back. Not yet. But I do- I- I do feel the same."

"That's okay D," Laurel whispered, rubbing her thumb in gentle circles on her back. "You take your time."

"Thanks," Dinah whispered, relieved beyond measure.

They separated gently, and Dinah's eyes drifted slowly down to Laurel's lips. She swallowed. "Do you mind if I-" She gestured awkwardly and took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?" she asked.

Laurel smiled and answered Dinah's question for her, leaning in slowly, her eyes sliding shut as she melded their lips together. It was soft, and gentle, and over too fast. They were both shy, not quite sure how to deal with this situation, with their feelings. Laurel found that she quite liked the idea of them figuring it out together.

She ran her thumb gently over Dinah's cheekbone. "You want to help me set up the couch?" She asked, bending to pick up the fallen sheets.

She looked up when Dinah didn't say anything. She looked hesitant and she pulled at the sleeve of her sweater before saying, "Do you want to come up to my room?"

Laurel hesitated.

"Not for _that_ ," Dinah said quickly. "I just. I spent the time when you were gone wishing you were there to lay with me, and now you're here, so.. obviously only if you want to..."

Laurel chuckled and gently grabbed Dinah's hand, interrupting her rambling. "I'd love to babe. Can I call you babe?" she asked.

Dinah smiled and nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Yeah, it was nice, I liked it."

Laurel laughed and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the bedroom. "Then let's go babe," she said, but before they could make it through the door, she just had to snag one more kiss.


End file.
